moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Willow
Black Willow is an independent short film, completed in 1994. It was included on Strange's directorial debut Terror Tales II as one of its segments. Plot Autumn Dunning is a menopausal woman who seeks to conceive following the disappearance of her sister, and by extent the only one who's able to have children, to fulfill the wishes of her family and keep their bloodline active. Her doctor, Bennet, isn't able to do anything about it, but her husband goads her into trying alternative methods. They visit an organic medicine farm and acquire an experimental fertility drug. It winds up working and Autumn goes into labor at an alarmingly quick rate. She gives birth to a girl, to which she names Willow. While getting ready for bed, Roy suddenly dies from a seizure. Autumn calls Bennet and he is unable to find a core cause of the death, claiming it could've been a heart attack. While examining the body, Bennet discovers spiders beneath it and it prompts both to leave. Autumn is forced to go to Utah to stay with her brother Walt while her house gets fumigated. Autumn nearly faints, and Bennet convinces her to let him come along to ensure she'll be okay. They make it to Walt's house, where Autumn draws a cold reception from the tenants. Autumn contends with the bigoted couple Ronald and Enid Dickson, the former running for senate, the loutish Cosmo, the coarse perverted Preston, the alien-obsessed Ned, the vanity-obsessed Hanneke, the stingy Delta and the socially awkward Higgins. Willow goes out to play, where she falls on a boy and gives him a kiss. The boy dies soon after and she and Autumn are subject to scrutiny. Recalling the death of her husband, Autumn flees, but slips while going upstairs. Autumn awakens and Bennet consoles her as she goes through an emotional breakdown. The tenants take pity on her and opt to take her around town. They go to the zoo and Willow nearly gets killed by a gorilla after she kisses it. No charges are brought against them as the zookeeper blames the death on natural causes. A few years pass and Willow becomes a teenager, actively seeking boys and them dying after getting kissed. Among the deaths are a competing pedophiliac senate runner, a football player, a pizza boy an a sexist scientist who's been flirting with Higgins. For every death, a colony of spiders emerge from their bodies. Learning this and recalling a similar thing happening to Roy, Autumn believes that Willow is behind it. When she confronts her, it leads to a fight and both wind up in the cellar, where Willow has hatched numerous giant spiders. The fertility drug converted Autumn's fertility egg into a spider embryo, and has affected her mind as well (given the hallucinations she has had throughout the film.) Autumn sets fire to the basement, killing all of the spiders and barely making it out as the house burns down, but Willow seemingly gets away.